Saint Barthélemyball
Saint-Barthélemyball is a semi-dependency of . History Saint-Barthélemyball was born as a 7ball, he was discovered by Spainball, which gave him its actual name. His first name, which was his 7ball name, was Ouanalaoball, which means "Island of pelicans" because he is of colonized by pelicans too. In 1648, Saint-Barthélemyball was colonized by Kingdom of Franceball, essentially for a strategic position. In 1758, UKball, tried to invade Saint-Barthélemyball, but failed miserably. In 1784, Kingdom of Franceball's son, Franceball, sold Saint-Barthélemyball to Swedish Empireball. Swedish Empireball made Gustaviaball (the capital) a free port, which allowed the island to prosper and get very rich. He became a pirate lair, but who cares since he became rich. In 1847, slavery was abolished. In 1852, a huge hurricane devastated Saint-Barthélemyball, followed by a big fire. He became poor again. Sweden-Norwayball (Swedish Empireball's son) gave it back to Franceball. Saint-Barthélemyball remained very poor until 1960, where he got much tourism and when Franceball allowed him not to pay taxes and gave it back the free port status. It is now a very rich clay with almost the independence (it has own economic and administrative laws, he even elects his own president). He was once in the EUball, but now he left it. Relationships * Franceball : Mother. I live in her house, even though I can have lot of independence.I kinda appreciate my mother for feeding me, but I don't like when she talks about MY money. * Swedenball : Father. I really like him. I like him so much that every year, I do a party for him. Every street name is also written in swedish. * Saint-Martinball : Brother. He is poor but I like him. Except when he sends me all his dirty drugged poor people. * Anguillaball : Cousin, who can never be friends with SKN. * Sint-Maartenball : Evil brother's twin. He speaks a weird language. He is very useful though since he has big airport and tourist cannot come to my tiny airport without going through his big airport. He is also rich. He is really paranoiac also, I think it's because of too much weed. * Guadeloupeball : Cousin. He wants to take control over me so I don't like him. He of collaborating with mom. * USAball : Best friend ! He gives me money when he sends tourists to me. So I like him. He also has big houses on my clay. * Russiaball : Better friend than USAball !!! He offered me nice clean stadium and has big yachts and big houses on my clay and gives me lots of money. * Sababall, Sint Eustatiusball and Saint Kitts and Nevisball : Three weird guys I can see from where I am. They speak the same weird language as Sint-Maartenball so I don't want to talk to them. * Puerto Ricoball : Nice holidays there ! It's the furthest my flying clays can go so I like him. He also sends me all those american tourists. zh:聖巴泰勒米球 Category:Franceball Category:Island Countryball Category:Caribbeans Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Saint-Barthélemyball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Replace Image Category:Previous EUball Members